For the second time
by Atma Venusia
Summary: Apa yang harus dia cari untuk mengobati rasa rindu tak beralasan ini? Siapa yang dia cari untuk menemani tidurnya siang ini? Atau bagaimana cara mengakhiri permainan gila ini? Chuuya sendiri ingin tahu jawabannya. /Hadiah untuk ulang tahun Chuuya/


**BSD © Asagiri Kafuka & Harukawa Sango**

 _ **Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun kecuali kesenangan jiwa semata (?)**_

Dazai Osamu, Nakahara Chuuya

 **.**

0o0o0o0

 **For the second time**

0o0o0o0

 **.**

Di pinggir pelabuhan Nakahara Chuuya memperhatikan setiap kapal yang mulai pergi menuju laut lepas. Tempat ini adalah tempat favoritnya. Angin yang berhembus kuat, suara berisik kapal-kapal yang siap menyusul menuju laut lepas, derap langkah para kru kapal yang menyusun bawaan juga rentet bunyi alat berat lain seperti lantunan musik orkestra yang menenangkan pikiran Chuuya kala dirinya limbung oleh pikirannya sendiri.

Tempat itu memberinya ketenangan yang tidak beralasan. Tempat yang selalu ia rindukan setiap kali mata terpejam.

Chuuya ingat betul kalau dirinya baru tiba di Yokohama tiga tahun lalu, sebelum itu dia hanya anak yatim yang tinggal di desa kecil pinggiran, perbatasan Akita-Aomori, mengenal laut juga setelah sampai di Kanagawa karena memang sejak kecil hidupnya di pegunungan. Tapi sesampainya di Yokohama hal pertama yang menarik perhatian Chuuya bukannya laut melainkan pelabuhannya.

Bukan laut, tapi pelabuhan. Chuuya hanya tahu kalau yang dia suka adalah pelabuhan. Tidak pernah terpikir oleh Chuuya untuk ikut naik di atas kapal-kapal yang setiap harinya datang dan pergi di sana. Tidak penah juga ia berpikir kalau tempat ini jauh lebih baik dari tempat kelahirannya. Tidak pernah sekali pun, tapi tetap saja Chuuya menyukai tempat ia berdiri saat ini.

Sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, Chuuya kembali datang ke tempat ini, suara bising mesin kapal dan alat-alat berat masih berpadupadan dengan langkah-langkah pekerja di sana. Pekerjaannya baru saja selesai tapi Chuuya masih betah berada di tengah keramaian pelabuhan, ia masih ingin menikmati sensasi yang selalu datang dari dalam tubuhnya saat berada di sana.

Lima tahun lalu tiba-tiba saja Chuuya ingin sekali pergi melihat laut, dia bilang pada ibunya kalau bekerja di gunung bukan jalan hidupnya, menjadi sesorang di kota lebih hebat dan keren, tapi itu hanya sekedar alasan. Lalu dua tahun kemudian tiba-tiba saja ada seorang teman mengajak Chuuya untuk bergabung bekerja di Kanagawa, pekerjaan yang tidak bisa dikatakan baik, tapi Chuuya setuju untuk ikut karena termakan keinginannya untuk melihat laut.

Tiga tahun berlalu, dan masih seperti pertama kali kakinya menapaki beton pinggiran pelabuhan ini, Chuuya tetap jatuh cinta pada suasana di sana.

"Ha-ah." Helaan napasnya langsung tersapu angin laut yang menerpa ke arah daratan. Mantel jubah yang menjadi identitas diri saat bekerja berkibar layaknya bendera, topi di kepalanya juga masih bertengger setia, belum ada tanda-tanda akan ikut terbang bersama angin. "Apa yang aku cari sebenarnya?"

Lalu setelah tiga tahun terlewati masih tidak ada perubahan pada dirinya. Masih belum ada yang bisa mengobati perasaan rindunya pada pemandangan saat ini padahal hampir setiap hari Chuuya menghabiskan hari di tempat yang sama.

Setiap kali Chuuya bertanya pada dirinya sendiri tentang alasan di balik keinginannya melihat laut, alasannya begitu terikat dengan pelabuhan, dan alasan di balik rasa rindunya pada tempat itu, jawaban yang sama selalu datang di mimpinya.

Terus terulang, mimpi yang sama, orang yang sama, suasana yang sama dan sebuah janji yang setiap kali Chuuya terbangun selalu hilang dari ingatan. Yang Chuuya tahu dia berhutang janji pada orang tersebut.

Pernah sekali Chuuya mencoba untuk mencari orang itu, tapi setelah satu minggu pencarian tanpa hasil ia memilih untuk menyerah, karena tidak mungkin dia meninggalkan pekerjaannya lebih lama lagi. Belum lagi rasa rindunya pada pelabuhan tempat biasa ia menunggu, tidak-tidak, Nakahara Chuuya terlalu cinta pada waktu yang bisa dihabiskan untuk menikmati angin sore disana.

"Chuuya, bos memanggilmu." Satu dari rekan kerjanya melambai, memintanya untuk segera mengikuti arah kemana mereka harus pergi. Yang Chuuya lalukan hanya mengangguk dan sekali lagi memandang laut lepas dari sana, saat itu, ketika dirinya hendak memutar arah menuju tempat rekan kerjanya menunggu, angin kencang tiba-tiba menerpanya, menerbangkan topi yang tidak sempat dia amankan di kepala.

Tidak jauh topinya jatuh, tepat di depan seorang pria yang dengan baik hati mau mengambilkannya.

Matel berwarna krem panjang, memperlihatkan lengan dan leher yang diperban, dan rambut hitam kecokelatan yang tersapu angin membawa Chuuya pada kilas singkat tentang seseorang yang mengganggu tidurnya. Dia berdiri di gang antara tumpukan gerbong-gerbong kontainer yang siap diangkut ke atas kapal, sambil menunjukan topi di tangannya dia bertanya, "Punyamu?"

"Ah, ya." Pria itu mendekat, memberikan topi yang dia pungut kembali pada Chuuya. "Terima kasih."

"Tidak masalah." Bahunya mengendik bersamaan dengan senyum yang menurut Chuuya terlalu dibuat-buat. "Topimu unik, boleh tahu beli dimana?"

Chuuya sedikit kaget mendengar pujian itu. Selama ini orang-orang di sekitarnya selalu bilang kalau topi yang Chuuya pakai itu norak, terutama bagian rantai yang Chuuya tambahkan sendiri sebagai ornamen.

"Kau tertarik dengan topi ini?"

"Tidak-tidak." Tangannya melambai pelan di depan wajah, senyum pria itu kali ini terlihat lebih baik dari sebelumnya. "Hanya ingin tahu toko mana yang menjual benda seperti itu. Pasti tokonya tidak kalah unik."

"Kau mengejek?"

"Ahaha, tentu saja tidak."

Kalau bukan karena panggilan dari rekan kerjanya yang mendesak Chuuya untuk segera menyusul, ingin Chuuya mendebat pria itu, sama seperti yang biasa ia lakukan pada orang-prang yang mengomentari selera berpakaiannya. Tapi sayang, panggilan dari atasan jauh lebih penting dari pada ledekan pria itu.

Chuuya hanya sedikit menunduk untuk pamit, tidak mengatakan apapun ketika pergi. Rekan kerjanya terlalu berisik untuk diabaikan. Chuuya hanya berharap bisa melihat pria itu lagi dan mengobati rasa penasarannya saat ini.

 **.**

0o0o0o0

" _..aku ingin kau berjanji satu hal."_

" _Janji?"_

" _Ya, aku ingin kau—"_

" _Hah? Kau bilang apa? Aku tidak bisa mendengarnya."_

" _.. aku ingin kau—, Chuuya. Berjanjilah."_

0o0o0o0

 **.**

"Begadang lagi?"

Chuuya mengangguk saat salah satu rekannya mendekat. Menunjukan tumpukan berkas yang sudah dia siapkan agar kapal-kapal barang yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya hari ini bisa berangkat membawa paket keluar dari Jepang.

"Haha, hebat. Seorang Nakahara Chuuya begadang karena pekerjaan. Ada angin apa?"

Sebenarnya kalau bukan karena dihantui mimpi yang sama setiap kali memejamkan mata Chuuya tidak akan mengerjakan semua pekerjaannya lebih dulu. Sekarang setelah semuanya selesai, yang perlu Chuuya lakukan hanya kabur dan mencari tempat ternyaman untuk tidur, tempat yang mungkin membebaskannya dari mimpi buruk itu.

"Sudah selesai." Tumpukan kertas ia pindahtangankan pada sang rekan. "Aku pergi mencari tempat untuk istirahat dan tidur sebentar, jangan cari aku."

Biarpun itu yang Chuuya katakan, nyatanya satu-satunya tempat yang ingin Chuuya datangi hanya pinggir pelabuhan tidak jauh dari kantornya, tidak ada tempat lain yang terpikir selain tempat ini. Padahal jelas beton yang dibangun di sana tidak akan nyaman dijadikan tempat tidur, panas sinar matahari juga akan langsung menghujani tubuhnya, belum lagi angin laut yang bisa jadi membawa penyakit kabuhan padanya—seperti masuk angin misalnya. Tetap saja Chuuya memilih tempat ini, karena yang Nakahara Chuuya butuhkan saat ini hanya waktu untuk memejamkan matanya.

Sudah empat hari mimpi yang sama selalu mengganggu tidur Chuuya, selama empat hari itu juga Chuuya tidak bisa tidur nyenyak. Berbagai cara sudah Chuuya coba, dari menghitung domba, membayangkan wanita sexy dan cantik sebelum tidur, sama sengaja untuk ejakulasi sebelum tidur, berharap akan ada mimpi lain yang muncul, tapi semua percuma; mimpi yang sama dan akhir dari mimpi itu selalu sama.

Yang lebih membuat Chuuya uring-uringan sampai tidak bisa tidur lagi adalah kata-kata pria dalam mimpinya itu. Chuuya yakin di dalam mimpinya ia bisa mendengat kata-kata itu, tapi setiap kali terbangun kata-kata itu seperti film remaja berkonten dewasa yang melewati lembaga sensor sebelum penayangannya—setelah rilis ada beberapa bagian yang harus dimozaik, dipotong, di _piip_ , dan hilang, seperti itu kira-kira.

"Apa ... tolong katakan lebih jelas lagi dan biarkan aku tahu apa janjiku padamu." Di balik topi yang dia jadikan penutup wajah dari sinar matahari Chuuya bergumam. Matanya terpejam, berharap bisa tidur dengan mudah dengan cara ini.

Chuuya pernah membaca sebuah atikel tentang ini sebelumnya, menurut beberapa orang berdialog sebelum tidur seperti ini bisa mengurangi stress, dan barang kali dengan cara ini di mimpinya pria itu bisa mengatakan lebih jelas janji yang mengikat mereka.

"Katakan lebih jelas lagi, aku mohon."

"Kau baik-baik saja?" topinya diangkat, dan seketika itu juga mata Chuuya langsung terbuka. Tapi bukannya sinar matahari yang menyambut, justru wajah pria yang memungut topinya tempo hari yang muncul. Kalau tidak ingat jarak antara muka mereka Chuuya ingin langsung bangun dan menjauh dari pria itu.

"Em, aku baik-baik saja."

Dia menjauh, membiarkan Chuuya untuk bangun. "Aku pikir tadi aku akan menemukan mayat kelima, syukur saja kau masih hidup."

"Mayat?"

Dia mengangguk dan menoleh pada Chuuya. Seperti bisa membaca pikiran Chuuya dia tersenyum dan menjelaskan maksud kata-katanya barusan.

"Dua minggu terakhir sudah ditemukan empat mayat di sekitar sini, semuanya mati karena keracunan kemudian tenggelam. Jadi saat melihatmu tidur di sini tadi kupikir aku menemukan mayat ke lima ... ah, aku seorang detektif." Dia merogoh saku dalam mantelnya, menujukan tanda pengenalnya dan kembali memamerkan senyum yang entah karena alasan apa sekarang terlihat menyebalkan di mata Chuuya.

"Sedang tidak enak badan? Kenapa tidur di tempat seperti ini?"

Enggan berurusan lebih lama Chuuya hanya menjawab kalau dirinya sedang beristirahat, kemudian berdiri membersihkan pakaiannya dari debu.

"Ah, maaf sudah menganggu istirahatmu."

"Tidak masalah." Belum sempat melangkah lebih jauh pergelangan tangan Chuuya ditangkap, pria yang memperkenalkan diri sebagai detektif itu berdiri menyejajarinya—secara tinggi badan dia lebih tinggi dari Chuuya sebenarnya. "Ada apa?"

"Kau tidak perlu pergi, biar aku saja yang pergi. Lanjutkan saja waktu istirahatmu."

Chuuya menarik tangannya dari pegangan si detektif. Sambil memamerkan senyum paling ramah yang bisa dibuat wajahnya Chuuya bilang, "tetap tidur disini hanya akan mengganggu penyelidikan kalian, kalaupun kau pergi bisa jadi ada anggota lain yang menyangka aku mayat lagi."

"Kalau begitu akan aku temani."

"Hah?"

"Aku akan bersama denganmu." Pria itu memaksa Chuuya untuk kembali duduk di tempat ia merebahkan diri tadi. "Kau bisa lanjutkan istirahatmu dan akan aku pastikan tidak ada yang akan menganggu kali ini. _Sah_ , tidurlah."

Pria itu aneh, dia tidak seperti kebanyakan detektif yang selalu waspada dengan orang-orang asing, dia terlalu baik pada orang yang tidak dikenalnya, dan Chuuya merasa dirinya jauh lebih aneh lagi. Membiarkan pria yang sudah mengejek topi kesayangannya untuk tetap tinggal dan menemani waktu istirahatnya seperti ini, Chuuya juga aneh karena terlalu percaya pada pria itu.

Terpaan angin dari laut, sinar terik matahari siang itu, dan suara berisik kapal, alat-alat berat serta kru kapal tidak menjadi penghalang bagi Chuuya untuk terlelap dengan pangkuan pria itu sebagai alas kepala. Hebatnya lagi Chuuya tidak perlu menghitung domba atau membayangkan hal-hal aneh lainnya untuk benar-benar terlelap. Mimpi yang selalu menganggu tidurnya juga tidak datang lagi—Chuuya bahkan tidak ingat mimpi seperti apa yang ada dalam tidurnya tadi, yang Chuuya tahu saat matanya kembali terbuka pria itu masih disana, bersama dengannya.

Warna langit sudah berubah menjadi lebih gelap, jingga yang pekat ada di arah barat, membentuk lorong kerucut dengan sang surya yang menjadi pusat lingkaran kecil di ujungnya. Chuuya buru-buru bangun begitu sadar dengan semua itu.

"Berapa lama aku tertidur?"

Pria itu meniliki jam di tangan kanannya, "empat jam, mungkin." Dan selama itu dia membiarkan Chuuya tidur di pangkuannya.

Chuuya mendesah pelan, membuang penat yang masih tersisa. "Maaf." Katanya.

"Karena aku kau jadi meninggalkan pekerjaanmu selama itu. Harusnya tadi kau tinggal saja aku, _toh_ , aku juga tidak akan mati hanya karena tidur disini sendirian."

Pria itu tersenyum lagi, kali ini lebih baik dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Chuuya suka senyumnya yang satu itu.

"Aku tidak masalah."

"Tidak masalah bagiamana? Kau sedang menyelidiki kasus mayat-mayat keracunan itu, kan? Sekarang kalau sampai karena ini kau kena masalah bagaimana?"

"Kalau begitu kau bisa membayarku. Bukan masalah bagiku kalau apa yang aku lakukan mendapat bayaran." Pria itu menjawab masih dengan tersenyum.

Chuuya terpaku sesaat. Pikiran-pikiran buruk secara menggila masuk memenuhi kepalanya. Tanpa sadar Chuuya bermain tebak-tebakan dengan dirinya sendiri, menebak apa kiranya yang akan diminta oleh pria itu darinya. Uang? Waktu?—meminta Chuuya membantu penyelidikan mungkin, atau sesuatu yang lebih buruk lagi seperti meminta Chuuya berpura-pura jadi tersangka kejahatan.

"Ahaha, tidak perlu setegang itu." Lagi, untuk kedua kalinya Chuuya ditertawakan oleh pria yang bahkan namanya belum ia ketahui. "Aku tidak akan minta hal yang aneh-aneh."

"Kalau begitu apa? Uang?"

"Tidak," dia menggeleng dan mendekatkan dirinya pada Chuuya, menghapus spasi yang ada di antara mereka sebelumnya, "aku tidak butuh uangmu."

"Lalu apa?"

"Namamu ... beritahu aku namamu."

Chuuya tidak paham dengan cara berpikir seorang detektif. Kenapa dengan namanya? Untuk apa? Chuuya justru takut kalau tiba-tiba hanya karena dia memberitahu siapa namanya, besok ia akan menjadi buronan nomor satu di Yokohama. Siapa yang tahu, itu bisa terjadi, kan?

"Kita belum berkenalan sebelumnya, namaku Dazai Osamu. Dan kau?" dia menyodorkan tangannya, memaksa Chuuya untuk membalas dengan jabatan.

"Nakahara Chuuya."

Dan untuk kedua kalinya juga Chuuya merasa seperti melihat kilas singkat potongan mimpinya. Pria bernama Dazai Osamu ini mengingatkan Chuuya pada pria yang selalu menuntut janji di dalam mimpinya. Caranya tersenyum, rambut yang bergerak mengikuti tarian angin, dan perban di lengan juga lehernya, Dazai Osamu terlihat mirip dengan pria dalam mimpi Chuuya—itupun kalau ingatan Chuuya benar.

"Kalau begitu aku pamit duluan, senang mengenalmu, Nakahara-kun."

Chuuya ikut berdiri. Membalas senyum bersahabat pria itu sebisa mungkin, dan sekali lagi meminta maaf atas waktunya yang terbuang sia-sia hanya karena menemani Chuuya tidur. "Sekali lagi terima kasih, dan maaf, Dazai-san."

"Tidak perlu kaku seperti itu, cukup dengan Dazai saja." Katanya di sela-sela tawa pelan.

"Ah baiklah, kalau begitu aku juga cukup dengan Chuuya saja. Aku lebih suka dipanggil dengan nama itu."

Chuuya tidak tahu apa yang berubah, tapi melihat pria itu melambai dan mengucapkan salam, " _Jah_ , Chuuya. Sampai jumpa lain waktu." kemudian berjalan memunggungi Chuuya, jadi seperti ada yang memukul keras di dalam dada, sesak, dan menakutkan. Tanpa bisa ia cegah air matanya jatuh, penyebabnya tidak jelas, yang Chuuya tahu ia merindukan sosok itu di menit yang sama setelah kata sampai jumpa terucap.

 **.**

0o0o0o0

"Jah _, Chuuya. Sampai jumpa di sini lagi."_

0o0o0o0

 **.**

Dua minggu berlalu dengan sangat buruk. Sebelumnya hanya empat hari Chuuya diteror dengan mimpi yang sama dan pria misterius yang menuntut janji padanya, tapi kali ini yang terus muncul di mimpinya adalah pria lain, bukan dengan janji seperti sebelumnya pula, dan itu yang paling membuat Chuuya uring-uringan. Kenapa harus pria itu?

"Dazai Osamu." Chuuya langsung menutup mulutnya rapat setelah nama itu tidak sengaja ia panggil, beruntung tidak ada orang lain di dekatnya saat ini. Kalau saja ada rekannya yang lain, akan jadi bahan lelucon baru di kantor nanti.

"Oi, Chuuya. Kalau sudah selesai di sana kau boleh pulang lebih dulu."

Chuuya mendekat pada rekan kerjanya, memberikan papan dengan berkas-berkas berisi persiapan yang sudah Chuuya pastikan. "Tumben kau baik, ada apa?"

"Hah? Harusnya kau berterima kasih padaku tahu." Sambil bertolak pinggang rekannya melanjutkan. "Belakangan ini kau kurang tidur lagi, kan? Wajahmu pucat, jadi aku bilang pada bos untuk membiarkanmu pulang cepat hari ini."

" _Cih_ , jangan buat aku merinding. Kalau kau bersikap baik seperti ini aku jadi semakin takut untuk tidur, jangan-jangan nanti aku akan dapat mimpi yang lebih buruk lagi."

Papan yang sudah berpindahtangan menjadi senjata rekannya untuk memukul kepala Chuuya. "Tahu seperti ini lebih baik aku biarkan kau bekerja sampai pingsan. Setidaknya dengan begitu kau pasti akan dapat waktu untuk tidur."

"Ahahaha, terima kasih untuk perhatiannya. Tapi berhubung kau sudah bilang pada bos, aku akan dengan senang hati pulang sekarang. Dah~"

Sempat terdengar oleh Chuuya bagaimana rekan kerjanya itu menggerutu karena sikapnya barusan, tapi tidak ada rasa sakit hati, lebih tepatnya Chuuya tidak ingin membuang-buang energinya untuk sakit hati pada hal sepele seperti itu. Dua minggu sulit tidur membuat Chuuya sayang pada jumlah energi yang harus dikeluarkan pada hal-hal tertentu, tidak ingin sampai merepotkan orang lain nantinya.

Langkah kakinya membawa Chuuya pada tempat yang sama lagi, sudah dua minggu Chuuya menunggu Dazai datang ke tempat ini, tapi tidak pernah sekalipun pria itu menunjukan diri. Padahal Chuuya sudah lelah dihantui oleh mimpi yang sama setia malam; mimpi tentang dirinya dan Dazai di hari itu, tentang kalimat sampai jumpa yang Dazai katakan sebelum meninggalkannya.

Chuuya hampir gila karena memikirkan kenapa harus Dazai yang datang ke dalam mimpinya, padahal yang mengucapkan kata sampai jumpa pada Chuuya bukan hanya Dazai, rekannya yang tadi juga rajin mengucapkan sampai jumpa sebelum berpisah setelah kerja, tapi tidak pernah sekalipun Chuuya memimpikan rekannya itu. Lalu kenapa Dazai bisa muncul di mimpinya terus menerus?

Chuuya ingin bertemu dengannya, ingin memastian banyak hal yang mengganggu pikiran Chuuya belakangan ini, ingin mengobati insomnia yang dia derita juga—terakhir kali Chuuya tidur dengan pulas adalah saat Dazai menemukannya tidur di pinggir pelabuhan dua minggu lalu, jadi Chuuya pikir mungkin jika bersama dengan Dazai ia bisa tidur dengan pulas lagi. Tidak masalah jika Dazai meminta bayaran untuk waktu yang dia habiskan dengan Chuuya seperti waktu itu, selama ia bisa tidur tanpa mimpi buruk yang terus terulang, Chuuya rela membayar dengan apapun.

Tapi masih ada satu masalah lainnya lagi.

Chuuya tidak tahu caranya untuk menghubungi Dazai. Chuuya juga tidak tahu dimana dia bisa menemui pria itu. Dazai Osamu adalah seorang detektif, kerjanya bukan hanya di satu tempat, sekalipun dia punya kantor, Chuuya juga tidak tahu dimana kantornya. Kalaupun harus mencari di kantor detektif mana dia bekerja itu tidak akan mudah, ada terlalu banyak kantor detekti di Kanagawa—lebih parahnya lagi, Dazai tidak pernah menyebutkan dirinya adalah detektif lokal, bisa jadi kalau Dazai itu detektif swasta sewaan dari luar.

Memikirkannya saja membuat Chuuya semakin pusing, semakin sulit untuk memejamkan mata.

Satu-satunya harapan Chuuya adalah tempatnya berbaring saat ini. Entah harus berapa lama lagi, cara yang Chuuya punya hanya menunggu sampai Dazai datang untuk menyapanya, saat itu akan Chuuya pastikan untuk tahu bagaimana cara mereka bisa saling terhubung.

"Hm, aku akan melakukan itu lain waktu."

"Melakukan apa?" topi yang menutupi wajahnya diangkat. _Deja vu_ , Chuuya langsung bergeser agar bisa bangun. "Sedang istirahat lagi?" topi Chuuya dikembalikan, tapi Chuuya sendiri tidak berani mengatakan apa-apa.

Mengingat mimpinya dua minggu terakhir adalah reka adegan ulang saat Dazai meninggalkannya di tempat itu, Chuuya jadi ragu kalau yang dia lihat saat ini adalah kenyataan. Ada kemungkinan mimpi buruknya bertambah parah dan durasinya jadi lebih panjang dari sebelumnya—bukan hanya bagian perpisahan saja, tapi dari bagian pertemuan semuanya akan terulang lagi.

"Haah. Sial betul!" Chuuya mengusap kasar rambutnya dengan satu tangan, tangan yang lain dia gunakan untuk menutupi wajah; menekan bagian mata, berharap kalau memang yang dia alami saat ini adalah mimpi maka ia ingin segera bangun. "Kenapa selalu seperti ini? Ada sesuatu yang rusak di dalam kepalaku, pasti!"

"Eh, kenapa-kenapa? Kepalamu sakit? Perlu aku antar ke rumah sakit?"

Chuuya menoleh lagi, Dazai di sampingnya terlihat nyata—tapi yang ada di mimpinya juga tidak kalah nyata. Terlalu lama mengidap insomnia Chuuya jadi tidak yakin dengan kenyataan dan mimpinya jika dihadapakan dengan orang ini.

"Oi, Dazai, tampar aku."

"Hah?" yang mendapat perintah justru bingung. "Kenapa aku harus menamparmu?"

"Tampar saja. Aku ingin memastikan kalau ini mimpi atau bukan."

Dazai tersenyum senang, "Jangan menangis kalau sakit, ya."

"Banyak omong. Lakukan saja."

Chuuya sudah siap menahan rasa sakitnya, kalau ini mimpi pasti tidak akan terasa sakit, kalaupun bukan, mendapat pukulan saat kerja juga sudah biasa, jadi begitu tamparan yang dia minta sendiri dari Dazai mengenai pipi kirinya itu tidak akan ada apa-apanya bagi Chuuya.

Harusnya seperti itu, tapi nyatanya, " _ITTA_ —" bukan hanya sakit, Chuuya bahkan sampai berteriak karena Dazai barusan.

Pipi kirinya perih, tanpa perlu bercermin Chuuya tahu kalau pipinya memerah.

"Bagaimana? Masih terasa seperti mimpi?"

Untuk alasan lain pipi Chuuya semakin merah. Karena kurang tidur Chuuya sampai lupa jaga sikap di hadapan Dazai. Jiwa _bar-bar_ yang biasanya hanya dia tunjukan di tempat kerja aktif otomatis karena tidak bisa membedakan mimpi dan kenyataan tadi.

"Omong-omong, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Belum sempat tangan Dazai menyentuh keningnya, Chuuya sudah menepak tangan itu lebih dulu. Tidak ingin jadi semakin salah tingkah, Chuuya bergeser menjauh. Perasaannya tidak bisa tenang hanya karena Dazai ada di sampingnya.

"Ah, maaf. Aku baik-baik saja, hanya kurang tidur."

"Lagi?"

Alis Chuuya mengerut, bingung dengan apa yang Dazai maksud "Lagi?"

"Waktu itu juga, kan? Waktu aku kira kau itu mayat."

Ah, Chuuya mengerti sekarang. Alasan kenapa perasaannya tidak tenang saat pria itu ada di dekatnya. Mata Dazai Osamu benar-benar melihatnya sampai ke dalam dan karena itu Chuuya takut. Rasanya memalukan jika sampai tertangkap basah sedang memikirkan pria itu.

Tapi mengabaikan Dazai tidak masuk ke dalam pilihan baginya. Chuuya membutuhkan Dazai Osamu saat ini, untuk menenangkan pikiran dan untuk bersandar seperti terakhir kali mereka bertemu.

"Boleh aku tidur sebentar? Akan aku bayar seperti sebelumnya, tapi tolong biarkan aku untuk tidur di dekatmu." Chuuya sendiri heran pada dirinya. Dia bukan orang yang akan dengan jujur mengatakan keinginan di depan orang lain, lebih sering menutupi dan berusaha untuk mendapat apa yang dimau dengan caranya sendiri, tapi Dazai membuatnya tidak bisa berbohong, Dazai membuatnya memohon pada dewa agar diberi keberanian lebih saat membuka mata nanti dan berhadapan dengan pria yang menariknya untuk kembali pada posisi tidur.

"Tidurlah, aku akan menunggumu bangun dan meminta bayaranku nanti."

"Ah, dan satu lagi." Chuuya mengatakan itu dengan mata terpejam, kepalanya sudah mendapat tempat ternyaman di pangkuan sang detektif. "Katakan padaku bagaimana aku bisa mencarimu lain kali. Aku mungkin akan membutuhkamu lagi untuk ini."

"Hm, itu juga akan aku katakan nanti."

Angin yang menerpanya tidak ia perdulikan, suara berisik pelabuhan juga tidak menganggu sama sekali. Tempatnya berbaring saat ini adalah tempat ternyaman yang bisa mengobati masalah tidurnya belakangan ini. Tangan Dazai yang mengusap kepalanya menjadi terapi terbaik yang Chuuya dapat setelah dua minggu terkurung dalam mimpi buruk.

" _Ah, aku sangat merindukannya."_

 **.**

0o0o0o0

 _Jika kehidupan di masa lalu itu benar adanya, apa boleh aku artikan mimpiku setelah bertemu denganmu sebagai pertanda bahwa kita masih belum terpisahkan? Aku merindukanmu, masa lalu._

0o0o0o0

 **.**

Sedikit lebih lama dari sebelumnya, kali ini Chuuya tertidur sampai tujuh jam, tapi berkat itu sekarang tubuhnya terasa lebih bugar. Tidak ada mimpi yang sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, yang Chuuya tahu tadi dia bisa tidur dengan pulas dan bukan mimpi buruk yang menemaninya.

Saat terbangun pemandangan langit sore di pelabuhan seperti waktu itu sudah tidak ada, langit sudah gelap. Tempat mereka berdua berada saat ini hanya mendapat sedikit penerangan dari lampu kecil di pinggir pelabuhan. Tidak ada suara bising kapal dan krunya. Tidak ada orang lain lagi selain mereka berdua di sana.

"Maaf membuatmu harus menemaniku sampai selarut ini, tapi terima kasih."

Di remang tempat mereka berdiri saat ini Chuuya bisa melihat dengan jelas kalau Dazai tersenyum padanya, senyum yang lebih baik dari sebelum-sebelumnya. "Tidak masalah." Katanya ringan.

"Lalu apa yang kau inginkan sebagai bayarannya?"

Dia pria yang menarik. Chuuya tiba-tiba teringat dengan mimpinya tentang pria yang menagih janji di dalam mimpinya sebelum bertemu dengan Dazai—sebelum mimpinya dikacaukan dengan kehadiran Dazai. Memang Chuuya tidak bisa mengingat wajah pria dalam mimpinya itu, tapi Chuuya merasa ada kesamaan antara Dazai dan pria itu.

Dazai masih berdiri di hadapannya kepalanya menghadap ke arah laut, kedua tangannya dimasukan ke dalam saku mantel, tali pengikat mantelnya ikut bergerak bersama dengan bagian bawah mantel ketika angin menyapu, rambutnya juga. Butuh beberapa saat sampai akhirnya Dazai menghadap ke arah Chuuya lagi.

"Aku boleh meminta apapun?"

"Selama aku bisa memenuhinya, akan aku usahan."

"Kalau begitu," satu langkah Dazai mendekat padanya, angin dari laut semakin terasa dingin bagi Chuuya. Perasaannya sedikit tidak enak, dadanya berdebar keras, ada keinginan untuk lari dari sana atau meminta Dazai untuk pergi darinya saat itu juga. "Chuuya, ingin kau berjanji satu hal."

"Janji?"

"Ya, aku ingin kau—" suaranya terputus karena angin kencang yang tiba-tiba menerpa mereka.

"Hah? Kau bilang apa? Aku tidak bisa mendengarnya." _Angin laut terlalu berisik._

"Terus mengingatku. Aku ingin kita terus terikat satu sama lainnya, Chuuya. Berjanjilah kau tidak akan meninggalkan aku lagi."

Debaran keras di dalam dadanya mendadak berhenti, dada Chuuya tiba-tiba terasa sesak bukan main. Bernapas seperti biasa jadi lebih sulit, Chuuya lupa bagaimana caranya untuk itu. Ingatan tentang mimpi seorang pria yang mengganggunya tiga tahun terakhir menyeruak keluar dengan bebas, kali ini lebih jelas dari sebelumnya, kata-kata yang hilang setiap kali Chuuya terbangun, senyum pria dalam mimpinya saat memintanya berjanji, semua itu jadi lebih nyata dan jelas dengan adanya Dazai di hadapannya saat ini.

Untuk kedua kalinya, air mata Chuuya jatuh karena Dazai.

Rindu itu—rindu yang selalu menghantui Chuuya itu milik Dazai Osamu. Hal yang selama ini Chuuya cari adalah Dazai Osamu. Sesuatu yang akan menjawab semua rasa penasarannya juga adalah Dazai Osamu; pria yang sekarang berdiri menunggu Chuuya untuk mendekat padanya.

"Aku menemukanmu, Chuuya."

Satu langkah lebar cukup bagi Chuuya untuk memangkas jarak di antara mereka. Satu langkah yang akhirnya membawa Chuuya pada ujung permainan gila mereka di dunia ini.

"Aku yang pertama menemukanmu, Chuuya. Jadi kau harus menepati janjimu padaku."

 **.**

0o0o0o0

 **.**

Sekarang Chuuya ingat, waktunya yang dihabisakan begitu lama di sana dan mencari sesuatu yang hanya muncul di dalam mimpinya adalah permainan gila yang Dazai dan dirinya mainkan. Dengan bantuan dari Poe dan Q, permainan yang yang Dazai sebut sebagai 'Pencarian' itu mereka mainkan demi sebuah taruhan.

Poe membuat satu novel drama misteri percintaan sederhana yang kemudian menjembak Dazai dan Chuuya di dalamnya untuk saling mencari, dan sebagai bumbu Q yang memanipulasi ingatan mereka agar tidak saling mengenal di dalam dunia novel itu.

"Kami kembali." Dazai menyapa para pembaca yang mengikuti bagaimana dirinya dan Chuuya menyelesaikan novel buatan Poe. Chuuya di sampingnya hanya bisa diam melihat anggota Agensi Detektif dan Port Mafia di sana.

Bukan karena malu setelah kalah dari Dazai, Chuuya lebih malu karena mimpi yang dia lihat selama berada di dalam dunia novel buatan Poe adalah kejadian nyata antara dirinya dan Dazai—lebih tepat lagi itu adalah saat Dazai datang menantangnya dan mengajaknya bertaruh.

"Jadi, Chuuya, setelah ini kita masih harus menyelesai sisa dari taruhan kita, kan?"

" _Cih_ , terserah kau saja."

"Ahaha, aku lebih suka melihatmu seperti ini—ah, tapi kau yang menyembunyikan sifat aslimu juga lumayan menarik, aku juga suka kau jujur di dalam novel itu."

Awal dari cerita yang Poe buat begini; sepasang kekasih yang terlahir kembali pernah membuat janji di kehidupan mereka sebelumnya, janji jika di kehidupan yang akan datang mereka akan saling mencari, seperti perjalanan kisah Adam dan Hawa. Tapi baik sang Adam maupun Hawa tidak bisa mengingat satu sama lain bahkan setelah bertemu, yang menjadi acuan mereka hanya potongan mimpi tentang janji untuk kembali bersama di dunia yang baru. Dari sana kisahnya berlanjut menjadi kisah perjalanan Dazai dan Chuuya untuk saling menemukan.

"Oi, Dazai aku tunggu kau di luar."

Chuuya meninggalkan keributan di dalam kantor Agensi detektif dan memilih untuk pergi menuju tempat ia dan Dazai memulai taruhan gila ini. Sekarang Chuuya sudah tidak punya alasan lagi untuk lari dari Dazai, tidak punya alasan lain untuk lepas dari pria licik itu.

Alasan kenapa dirinya menyukai pinggir pelabuhan, alasan kenapa Chuuya selalu sulit tidur, alasan kenapa hanya dengan Dazai dirinya bisa lebih tenang, itu semua karena apa yang Dazai katakan padanya sebelum memainkan permainan 'Pencarian' itu.

"Aku menemukanmu, Chuuya." Chuuya menoleh, di ujung jalan gelap perlahan muncul sosok yang baru saja membawanya kembali ke dunia mereka sekarang. "Sesuai perjanjian sekarang kau adalah milikku."

"Mulai sekarang semua yang kau lakukan harus aku ketahui, mengambil keputusan apapun harus dengan persetujuanku—aku tidak perduli dengan bos-mu."

" _Cih_ , aku tahu." Dazai mengambil topi di kepalanya, tapi belum sempat Chuuya protes pria itu sudah lebih dulu mengancam dengan senyum licik seperti biasanya.

Dia mengangkat dagu Chuuya, membawa mata Chuuya untuk berhadapan langsung dengan matanya. "Bagus kalau begitu. Dan sebagai gantinya, mulai sekarang aku adalah milikmu juga. Seperti Adam dan Hawa dalam novel tadi, kita tidak akan terpisahkan mulai sekarang. Tidak untuk kedua kalinya."

 **.**

0o0o0o0

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Yey! Selesai juga akhirnya. Setelah tiga hari akhirnya prompt dari temenku tereksekusi.

Dipersembahkan untuk ulang tahun Chuuya besok (update duluan takut ngga sempet besok).

Happy Ever After Chuuya!

Gimana-gimana? Tolong tinggalkan kesan, kritik dan saran kalian ya.

Bye.


End file.
